A world Of Her Own
by FluffnGore
Summary: Rain is a fourteen your old girl with a delusional little sister Ally, who is lost in the world of Wonderland. Truly crazy, or is she? This is a diary style Story. Half of the pages are Rain's and half are Ally's. Its a story about the struggles of being a young teen and about being in a magical land. Is Ally delusional or is Rain living in denial? written by Gore :D
1. Chapter 1

Dear "diary"

My name is Rain (my parents where hippies when I was born.)

I'm fourteen years old, and I am being forced to write this stupid "diary".

You see it's all for my sister Ally, for the last three years ally has been attending therapy. Yes my sister is crazy. It's been around her whole life, but my parents failed to notice it. When she was seven they started getting notes from school talking about Ally's vivid "imagination".

She would go to school talking to the other kids and addressing them as characters from the famous Alice in wonderland books.

Imagine the shock when my parents where told to put her in therapy "But she's just a little kid, just playing games that's all." They would say.

When she was eight she started attending therapy. That was when her "case" got even more interesting, we now know she fully believes she's in the world of wonderland. She gets mad whenever we say that and always replies "I'm in a between spot". My parents always knew very well that she had a fondness of Alice in wonderland but not to this extent.

Its true that when she was little she requested Alice in Wonderland to be read to her every night before she went to bed, and all of her stories took place in wonderland oh wait i cant forget to mention the obvious fact that she used to tell us how she went to wonderland the night before.

Ugh, do you know how annoying it is to deal with a loony sister. Especially when at first, people think she's normal.

Another annoying thing is that not only do I have to live with her but because of her quirks my mom took us both out of school. I mean being home schooled would be fine if I didn't have to deal with Miss Alice in wonderland.

Anyways I'm suppose to be writing about my day so here I go, okay so first I woke up to the yelling of my sister, ate boring food, watched boring TV, did some reading of a surprisingly pleasant book, went to the mall ( which was crowded) , bought awesome sparkly earrings, then came home, and watched some MLP. The end. You happy? Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

My name is Ally. I am eleven years old and I have powers most people don't.

What type of powers you ask? Well I can go in between realms. Don't believe me aye? Well most people don't... I live in a time period were its considered odd to have gifts such as mine.

They call you things like "special" or "different" and of coarse what they really mean Is crazy.

I made the mistake of telling my parents and class mates. They all thought of it as a game. The kids in my class kept asking questions and then pretended to be characters from wonderland my favorite realm. I was never popular before, I'm mostly very quite. I couldn't help but to go along. I was finally noticeable.

I visit their realms and they visit mine some times even live here!

A sear (sears are people who can see the people from the other realms) wrote a book about them when they came long,long ago the book Alice in wonderland. Even longer ago, they've lived with us. Creatures like goblins and fairies come from the realms.

Back then there were more sears, now a days there aren't many because there are so many things to weaken our eye sight. Even when the doctors say you have good eye sight your eye sights probably not good enough. That's also why most little kids can see things, but adults and older kids can't, because their eye sight hasn't been damaged. It's amazing isn't it. Well... It's not amazing being called crazy.

I know my family thinks I'm crazy. I go to a physiologist. She try's to help but... Just hurts me in the end. I would rather not talk about it to them but my physiologist makes me.

I wish it could all stop, the appointments, the teasing, the medication. I wish it just... Would... Stop.

Well I got to go! Bye-bye

Love: Ally


	3. Chapter 3

Dear "diary"

Today I had a normal teenagers day. Which means a few heart breaking things happened that I won't tell people about. You know the whole cry at night thing. My day was messed up by ally once again... Does it make me a horrible person to wish she was gone. I mean I wouldn't want her to die I just wish she never existed. Ever.

Let me give you an example of the kinda things she does: Okay so we where at a party today it was my friend Chelsea's 15th birthday I don't talk to her that often anymore because our sidlings got into a a fight a couple of years ago.

I was hanging out with her and her friends and they where talking about One direction, which I hate but I didn't say anything about how I felt about them. I just stood there like any reasonable person would, when all of the sudden ally comes out of nowhere and yells " Harry styles cousin is a friend of the mad hare!" The girls state at me with questioning eyes "was that your sister?" One ask

"Yeah." I answer

"what the hell is she talking about?" One girl asks I try to save my self and reply

"it's an inside joke." She blows it of and they start talking again when ally comes back " it's true you know. Ms buttercup told me so. She is such a gossiper."

" I don't get it." The girl from earlier says

"It's not a joke it's real. Has rainy not told you about the talking flowers? OH my god they are Soo bossy. I met them my first day in wonderland."

" ha aren't you a little old for pretend?" Asks the girl

"Yes. But this isn't pretend. I have an extra special power where I can go I between worlds I know this sounds crazy but... Maybe you can believe me if you just open up your mind a little. It's really cool when people do that."

The girl roles her eyes " does your sister "believe" this junk like you do?"

" It's not junk!" Yells ally.

Long story short we left early.

God I hate my sister sometimes! Anyways I have to go talk to you later I guess... Bye.


End file.
